


Grand Besoin

by Solrika



Series: Reaper and Wraiths [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Widowmaker talks to the 'father' of her affections. It's not as easy as lining up a shot.





	

“Amelie loved Gerard very much.” 

“Yes,” Gabriel said, and even through the mask she could sense the weight of his regard. Something sad, something weary, something cold and knowing.

She wanted to turn away, but instead said, “It wasn’t enough.” The truth always felt like a damnation.

“No,” Gabriel replied. He tipped his head to one side, an owl surveying its prey. “This is about the boys, isn’t it. You’ve caught feelings.” 

She tilted her head up, wished that the haughtiness on her features was genuine, wished that the Reaper was a little less sharp. “They encouraged me.”

“They’ve always been foolish.” Gabriel crossed his arms, claws glinting in the low light. 

“They’re grown men,” she snapped back, feeling irritated and judged and not quite sure why. Gabriel was just stating facts–Jesse, the bleeding heart, Genji, arbiter of second chances. She knew their little cracks almost as well as he did. They had shown her, imprudent and trusting and so hopeful it would break her heart if she still had one. ( _Lie_ , the ghost of Amelie whispered. _Your heart’s right here_.) 

Gabriel snorted. “You can be grown and a fucking idiot.” He tilted his head over to the other side, as if trying to see her better. “You’ve caught feelings,” he repeated, voice wry. “You’ve caught feelings, and you don’t know what to do, and so you’ve come for advice and a blessing.” 

She resisted the urge to snap at the truth. Calm. Quiet. Line up the shot, take it down. “Well, if you can read me so well, monsieur, stop dancing and give me what I want.” 

“Amelie loved Gerard very much, and it wasn’t enough,” Gabriel said. If he’d said it harshly–but no, it was almost as if in apology, and she finally broke his gaze to look down at the floor. “I would rather you keep your distance.” 

“And if they choose me regardless?”

“They choose.” She could hear the creak of leather as he shrugged. “They’re adults, as you say.”

She looked up, eyes narrowing. “And if I pursue them, first?” Desperation clenched her throat tight, and she hated that she could hear it. 

Gabriel’s smile was hidden by the mask, but she could still sense it in his voice–wry, sad amusement. “Don’t hurt them.”

“I would not,” she snapped. “I–I care for them.”

“I know.” He walked forwards, gently patting her shoulder as he passed. “I just wish I could trust that.” 

Her fingernails bit into her palms. “I will prove it to you. I will love harder than Amelie could ever dream.” She called after him, “I am harder than her, you know this. I am a weapon and she was just a woman–I will prove it to you, how strong I can love!” 

His laugh was a rasp. “Don’t prove it to me, muñeca. If you really want to do this, prove it to _them_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Muñeca means 'doll' or 'puppet.' I thought it was an appropriate, tongue-in-cheek nickname for our spider.


End file.
